


You got the peaches, I got the cream

by TotemundTabu



Series: 30 THROBB SMUTS [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Robb Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleswap, Sex Toys, Top Theon Greyjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: For the anon who asked:  I'd like to know about Robb's first time bottoming wink wink - ROLE REVERSAL! Thank you for the prompt!





	You got the peaches, I got the cream

**Author's Note:**

> I still have some nice prompts for the NSFW section, but if any of you have some prompts or requests for nsfw/pwp stuff (preferably modern au or that does not require too much canon political implications), please, do feel free to tell me! <3
> 
> Title from Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me.

**You got the peaches, I got the cream**

 

* * *

 

 

It's not like Robb thought about it often.

He was not nearly self-deprecating enough to try and picture how his boyfriend could had been when he fucked women. Or when he was with other men, for the matter.

Actually, Theon’s bisexuality was something he very rarely thought about in general – after all, the main thing that hurt Robb about Theon's sexual history was not so much he had slept with girls too, but the amount of people he had slept with. Which had three digits.

Three. Digits.

Now, Robb was not one to slut-shame, he wouldn't care for anyone else, but he was an older sibling – ding dong, jealousy – and had had like five siblings to be compared to, in good and bad. His mental way of surviving the idea of being compared in bed to a number with three digits was, simply, ignoring it.

Denial was key.

He was very happy without knowing what happened before him.

Until What-happened-before-him decided to freely invade his life and throw his mind into turmoil, like a direct slap to his brain.

“Wait. - Kyra scoffed – You're telling me Theon bottoms with you?”

Robb frowned, confused, “Uh... yeah?”

Bessa blinked, “Like... our Theon? We're speaking of the same Theon?”

Robb looked around the pub to check his boyfriend was still in the restroom, and then turned again to the girls, confused, “As in, it's so weird?”

“Unconceivable! - Bessa laughed – I mean, sure, sometimes he liked us being on top, but... he was quite commanding.”

Kyra sighed, dreamy, “He was not rough, though, he was always so … he built it up, okay? I had always already come at least twice before he'd put it in, and then he’d go slow until I'd beg him to ram harder.”

Bessa nodded, “And he loved being scratched on the back! That would make him pistol like a madman.”

“True, true. - Kyra agreed, mumbling – But, god, he was so good... oh, sorry, Robb, is this TMI?”

The TMI line had been crossed at the start of the conversation, to be fair, and the topic had just landed directly in the pit of way, way too much information to live after.

Robb let out a weak groan and faked a tense smile, “Nah, don’t worry about it, I mean... I guess I just supposed that …”

“That we lived off of pegging? - Kyra laughed – No, he was never the manliest man around, but he sure was very in control in bed.”

Bessa nodded profoundly, “You should ask Elysa, the baker's wife. - she let out a giggle – She said he loved to suck her nipples when she was pregnant or had just given birth. One time she said he drank her milk while he was thrusting into her.”

Robb's nose twitched with slight disgust.

He had seen his mother breastfeeding enough to make him quite disgusted by the idea of milk, but clearly “aunt Cat's” continuous pregnancies had had quite the different effect on his boyfriend.

Something twisted in his stomach, thinking about it.

Kyra looked at him in worry, and let out an understanding, tender smile, “Hey, don't worry, maybe it's just because we're girls. Not every bi person is the same, maybe he bottoms with men.”

And Robb nodded to himself, trying to let that sink in and convince him.

It sat wrong on his stomach all night long.

So when Theon ran his hands through Robb's hair and murmured, hot and bothered, a mewled, wet “Fuck me”, Robb obeyed with rough energy and raw eagerness. He needed it to be true. 

He needed to think everything was perfect.

 

*

 

Jaime Lannister opened the door in absolute confusion.

It was quite the unusual thing for him to get Robb to visit, especially at home instead of his office. Despite their siblings having married, they were never really close. Robb was awfully morally square and when he discovered Jaime and his boyfriend Theon had a liaison in the 90s … well, he didn't really strive to become friends.

He frowned, confused, then cocked a grin.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?”

Robb suddenly seemed ashamed, he looked down, gulped and cleared his throat, “I... kind of have a question.”

Jaime decided to tease him a bit, “About my job? If you need a secret recipe, I'm sorry, you'll have to buy the books.”

“No. - Robb protested, weakly, but annoyance rode his nerves – About Theon.”

“Oh. - Jaime mused, poorly faking a surprised expression before grinning – I would have never imagined.”

“Is your wife in?”

“Nah, come in. - he laughed – Though, she's quite informed of it.”

Robb looked around the house: on the walls there were waterfalls of boxed memorabilia and posters of movies about the sport, from Raging Bull and The Fighter to The Set-up, from The Champion and Kid Galahad to Golden Boy; Robb found himself squinting his eyes at some titles he had never heard of and that plainly sounded fake, like The Prizefighter and The Lady or Rocco and his Brothers – though the poster had an actor that reminded him of Theon, so Robb took mental note to check that improbable movie out – and, finally, on the wall right under Jaime's old boxer gloves there was the On the Waterfront poster. Even he knew that was Jaime's favourite movie since he had broken his hand irreparably during a match. That was before he became a chef, though.

But way after his liaison with Theon.

Right, then Robb remembered why he was there.

“I know this may be really invasive, but...”

“It's fine. - Jaime granted, sounding more amused than understanding – What troubles you?”

“Well... - Robb cleared his throat – I was thinking about you and Theon as a...”

“Couple?”

“Item. - Robb corrected, firmly, annoyed, but trying to hide it – I've been wondering how... you two...”

Jaime Lannister laughed out loud, “Oh my god, you're not asking me that!”

“...what if I am?”

“Are you having troubles in bed? - Jaime glanced at Robb's crotch – You don't seem badly furnished by nature, though, maybe having … hm, anxiety issues?”

Robb stiffened, bit his lips to the pulsing pulp and forced a grin out of his mouth, “Nothing of the sort.”

“Then? - Jaime raised an eyebrow, then mused, mocking – If you're asking me to join, I'm sorry, but my marriage is quite of the closed kind.”

Robb was close to cursing but then he remembered he needed information and couldn't really obtain it by being as unkind as he would have normally been.

“...I want to know how … you know, with sex...”

“How frequently? Thrice, four times a week, usually.”

Robb mentally celebrated: that’s less than them! Ah-a! Gotcha, Jaime Lannister!

But the joy was short-lived as he let out another desperate groan, realizing he had to be more direct to obtain his answer.

“Look, you're both bi, so maybe all of this sounds ridiculous to you, but... I realized Theon with women had... a different role in bed and I felt quite... surprised by that, so I wanted to ask if -”

“Oh! - Jaime blinked – No, no, it really depends on the person, I'm always in the same one.”

Robb grinned, elated, and sighed in relief.

“Oh, my god, thank you, I was starting to wonder if there was somethin...”

“I've always been on bottom.”, Jaime concluded, absent-mindedly, then glanced at the coffee table and wondered if he should have offered some to his guest.

Robb, in the meantime, was silently screaming, staring in the void.

His lips were sealed shut as if he was sure that, had he parted them, a harpy-like shriek would have pierced the eardrums of everyone in a ten kilometre radius.

 

*

 

Robb stared at Theon long and hard.

He felt his Adam's apple pinch and sting.

His eyes were glued on Theon's knuckles and the way his veins ran across his hands like painted, purple rivers.

Jaime's enthusiastic tales of Theon's finger skills had turned and twisted Robb's stomach upside down.

There was something sick and sharp and hurtful at the idea of Theon having been so much more beyond him. And liking being like that.

Theon fucking others … and beyond that, Theon getting hard doing so … that sounded so foreign, so strange.

It was dark, it was scary.

Had he deprived Theon of that?

Had he, himself, pushed Theon into doing something he didn't like?

Had he been too forceful?

A part of Robb would have liked to feel clean of any fault but the truth was he had never even considered bottoming; probably Theon had smelled that off him, his tension, his fear at the idea to, his need to control and lead, and had found himself tied to the role.

There surely had to be a reason as to why he had missed such a big chunk of the puzzle without even wondering about it.

Theon raised his eyebrow, confused.

His spoon was in mid-air, milk dripping from the metallic rim, when he asked, in the most perplexed voice.

“Are you okay?”

Robb squinted his eyes, pouting slightly.

He bit his bottom lip and looked away.

“Of course, no biggie.”

Theon stuffed a mouthful of his mixed berries cereal and munched slowly, staring at him, “...you sure?”

“Yes. - Robb lied, looking away – Just, you know... thinking.”

“Thinking about?”

Robb sucked his lips, “...of spicing it up? Changing it a bit?”

Theon scoffed, “Am I not spicy enough for you now? - he asked with a little smirk, then rubbed his nose against Robb's, his soft lip parting slowly next to Robb's mouth – You hurt me so this way.”

Robb shook his head, “No, no... - his hand cupped Theon's cheek and the back of it caressed the soft pink skin – It's more like... I wanted to try something.”

Theon chuckled.

“I'm sorry, but I actually need to stand onstage tomorrow. - he ruffled Robb's curls, standing up from the table – I can't have my ass destroyed tonight.”

Robb grabbed Theon's arm.

A bit too quickly, his cheeks stained with nervousness.

“I was thinking we could... reverse.”

Theon blinked, incredulous.

_But not against it_ , Robb noted, with a thorn stinging in his heart.

Theon frowned, then his fingertips brushed on Robb's arm, on his wrist, and a little smirk came to his lips, “You're all embarrassed. - his lips glided smoothly over the reddened, heated shell of Robb's ear – It's kind of cute.”

Robb seemed stiff, but Theon held his hand, gently, entwining their fingers.

“Hey, no shame under this roof? - Theon scolded Robb lovingly, raising the stubbled chin slightly – Otherwise, how should I feel about all the things I like you to do to me that are anything but dignified?”

“Well... but... - Robb mumbled, flustered – I like a lot to do them to you.”

“I hope you're greatly underestimating your enthusiasm about them.”, Theon chuckled, pulling Robb by his arm and starting to lead him to the bedroom.

Robb found himself between panicky and actually intrigued.

He had never considered bottoming in general, but.. he loved Theon in a very sick, eager way, something animalistic, voracious about it was always sitting there on his stomach. Loving Theon was a constant tempestuous fever.

All thunders and hip bones.

And there was not a part of Theon he didn't want to experience or miss out on.

If all those people had had that side of Theon, he should have it too.

“I am... - he replied, as Theon threw him on the bed, then turned and, moving his fingers like an evil villain excited at the prospect of trying a new weapon, looked in the drawers where they kept, well,... fun times toys – Maybe don't go too overboard, though?”

“Right, right. - Theon mumbled – First time.”

Then Robb and Theon glanced at each other, remembering. Right. First time.

Robb had lost his virginity in Theon's sweet, soft ass – with a time that would nowadays fill him with shame, but he was fifteen and he had had a crush on Theon since he was six, so he decided to forgive himself for his timing – and, apparently, he was going to lose the other one with him too.

He wondered, though, if that meant that Theon too had lost a virginity with him …

He hadn't considered it from that side.

If Theon had always topped with everyone before him, that meant... when he did it with him, he was trusting him that much too? They were both doing something absolutely new and scary and beautiful?

He felt his muscles relaxing, his mind finding a soft, blue peace at the prospect.

Theon smiled, a little smug cockiness mixed with sweetness, as only he could, and teased, “Do you have any requests on... the style of the matter?”

Robb swallowed, his raw azure eyes checking Theon's hands as they skimmed over toys or gadgets.

He suddenly felt guilty about all the huge stuff he had pushed through Theon or how many restrictions and spreading bars he had used on him.

He had adored so much to discipline and boss Theon around, making him writhe and beg for more, but now the prospect of the smallest of those objects up his ass or something around his wrists made him feel almost scared.

Yet, he didn't want to back down.

He wanted to feel it, what everyone felt with Theon.

That part of Theon he had never had before... he wanted it to spark and tremble and thunderstruck under his skin.

Theon's hand skimmed over Robb's chest and wrists, letting the hairs rise up with electric need, teasing his nipples and veins.

“Sweet, rough... bit of play?”

Robb gulped down, “How you want, I want to see how you'd do it.”

His voice had trembled round and smooth like water.

Theon smiled enigmatically, magnetically.

“Hm. - he smirked, moving to Robb's nipples and licking one gently, the dark areola, then up to the pearl and its tip, until it turned hard and aroused under his tongue – I'm a bit tempted to give you the Robb Stark treatment, but I feel like you'd break your poor virgin ass.”

“Don...n't call it that.”, Robb fumbled, looking away.

Theon raised his chin again, rejoicing in how embarrassed his boyfriend looked: it was adorable how disoriented Robb could be the second he didn't have any control.

“The safewords remain the same. - he said, quickly, waiting for Robb to nod, before smirking again – Now I will show you what your mouth is made for, babyboy.”

Robb swallowed down as Theon's hand moved to his soft armpits, the tender collarbones, and his lips kissed and traced loving ghosts of lingering desire.

Theon took his cock out of his pants and Robb felt his throat water and a weird hunger take him, mixed with a slight reverent fear. Theon's cock was all but small and while he had sucked it, the new control Theon exhibited, made Robb feel much new to the task, as if suddenly he had returned to being young, and that first night between them had gone much differently.

He opened his mouth, obediently, while Theon placed his knees next to Robb's armpits and offered his cock.

“Don't use your hands. - he ordered, firm – You can just put them on my hips to help you suck on it.”

Robb obliged and swallowed a couple of times, before sticking his tongue out and starting to smoothly cover and paint Theon's twitching shaft.

The salty taste had never seemed so intense and Robb closed his eyes before welcoming the cock in, slowly. Theon threw his head back, letting out his first moans, his voice still high, whimper-y, but his hand ran through Robb's curls, caressing and pulling at intervals, making Robb mewl and yelp alternatingly, with ever so frustrated pleasure.

He felt Theon's hips tremble under his fingers as he sucked, pressed, inch after inch, taking the shaft inside, letting it out just to lick and tease the aching red tip, before enveloping it all over again.

Robb was well-aware of the inches still outside of his mouth, but between the position and the arousal clenching his throat, his eyes watered before he could even conceive of taking all of Theon in.

And that thing was supposed to go inside him?

No way in hell that was going to be painless.

How Theon took his started to seem like sci-fi, and yet … 

Robb was strangled and jolted out of his thoughts violently and abruptly, as Theon's grip on his curls grew tighter and he started moving in, deeper and deeper, thrusting and fucking Robb's mouth.

Robb felt his jaw hurt but the pain got numbed by how hard he was getting seeing Theon's hips slam desperately for release, his back arch and his voice shatter into wanton, obscene moans.

He closed the last distance himself, welcoming Theon's cock deep into his throat and stuffing his face against Theon's musky, dark pubic hairs, smelling his wildly black mulberry scent.

Theon pressed, pulled Robb's locks and whined, his voice higher and darker with every thrust, with every twist of Robb’s tongue around his head, every sucking sound.

He glanced down and saw Robb hollowing his bearded cheeks, his face all red and eyes wet in eagerness.

“You suck my cock so well. - Theon's hand left the curls and caressed Robb's face, gently, while his pounding didn't stop, enjoying every flinch, every choked gasp, every eye roll of delight – Now you'll swallow all of it, won’t you, _darling_?”

Robb whined, more in surprise at his own cock pulsing and throbbing, than in actual protest.

Theon's glance fell on Robb's hands, to scan from them if Robb was actually fine or if he didn't say the safeword simply due to having his mouth filled to the brink, but upon seeing how tightly Robb's fingers were clutching onto him, holding desperately, a wicked grin rose on Theon's lips.

He took his cock out of Robb's mouth, making him cough and half-choke, saliva dripping from the heavy, swollen-red lips.

“Lick my cock's head. - Theon ordered, glaring, smirking – Do a good job and I'll allow you to eat my come.”

Robb's big tongue lapped the head, curled and teased the pulled back foreskin, the crown of the hilt, making Theon roll his hips, slow and needy.

Robb found himself half-moaning while licking.

Theon pushed Robb's head back and forth, taking a wicked pleasure in the obscene, slapping, wet sound Robb's mouth was making, sheathing and unsheathing the whole shaft over and over, head hitting the back of Robb's throat.

His movements turned erratic, un-cadenced.

Theon's jaw dropped, unchaining slightly, and he whispered out a groaned “Oh fuck...” before spilling in Robb's greedy mouth.

The fervid, wet red mixed with the perlaceous thick come; Robb swallowed it down and licked his lips, almost automatically.

Salt.

He coughed then, panting, his watery eyes struggled to focus on Theon, who was staring down at him with eyes blown black and a stuttering, quivering lip.

“Well, damn …”

Robb let out a small grin, biting his exhaustedly blushed bottom lip, “Was I good?”

“Now, don't get compliment-greedy …”, he smirked and looked at Robb's aching hard erection.

Robb's hips thrust in the void, in the mix of a desperate effort to fuck something and begging for some action.

Theon sucked his lips, “You told me to do as I do normally, right?”

“Yes...?”, Robb confirmed, admittedly mildly scared.

Theon moved from Robb's chest and instead arrived between his legs, placing soft kisses on Robb's ankles and calves; Robb trembled under the touch, he was used to Theon's scratches, rough kisses, how he searched for bites, how he sucked his neck in response to Robb’s own force, but that sweetness … being touched like that felt almost forbidden.

It felt weird. But he didn't dislike it.

Theon's hand slipped Robb's pants off and then his own too, letting their skin burn in the coldness of the air, contrasting their feverish hunger.

Robb felt the breeze almost sting and his cock throbbed, begging for some attention.

Theon grabbed Robb's foot in his hand and started kissing its curve, its ankle, the muscles twisting and entwining – Robb almost jerked, startled, embarrassed, feeling more naked than ever – and Theon kissed his toes slowly. Robb jolted, curling them, then distending them, and Theon chuckled, taking one in his mouth, sucking.

Robb let out a frustrated groan, his eyes rolling back in his skull, when Theon pressed the palm of his feet while sucking on him.

Robb could feel his cock jump and shame washed over him.

Theon's mouth followed the trail of muscles and rose from the feet to the thigh, kissing and biting softly the flesh, making the skin turn purple and red in need.

Robb's eyes shone wet.

Robb, who never begged, never asked please, never bowed, who always took what he wanted, seemed like he was going to cry in desperation of being sucked.

Theon let his tongue out and moved between Robb's legs, holding his thighs still. Robb closed his eyes, finally, waiting for relief.

And then, he shot them open and gasped.

Theon's tongue was around his ass.

Licking the edges, the hems, with outrageous delicacy. His hot mouth tracing flames and bliss on his flesh, making him twitch open and shiver.

Robb stared, “What are you-”

“I like eating girls out before I stick it in. - Theon explained, with a pinch of spice in his voice – Make them come just with my tongue and let them get all wet for me.”

“I... - Robb blinked – I need lube anyway.”

“This doesn't mean I should drop the fun.”, Theon chuckled, before returning to tease Robb's delicate hole.

Robb squirmed, he was never touched there, never.

His skin felt so tender, as if it melted under Theon's lapping and he could feel his cock tremble and stiffen more and more.

He couldn't deny liking it. Sure, not as much as the other, but, damn, Theon made everything feel so right, so well-placed. Like sundrops hitting the water.

Robb squirmed, screamed, as Theon's tongue slid into him, fucking him.

He could feel his raw flesh ignite, his insides calling for Theon's touch, for Theon's tongue... he shivered, had that tongue always been so big, so long? And yet, to his shame, he found himself wishing for something longer, as if there was a part of him calling for Theon that he could still not arrive to.

He arched, his hands clenching the pillows and sheets – knuckles turning white, veins popping, exposed purple and tense.

Before he could realize it, Robb knew only he was riding back onto Theon's tongue, searching for it, wanting it, his face red up to the ears, burning low, and heat crawling through all of his body.

“Damn, hit it!”, he screamed, frustrated.

He could feel Theon's smirk against his butt.

Theon separated and chuckled, spitting on two of his fingers, “So bossy even when fucked. You can't bottom even now, can you?”

He pushed the two fingers in and Robb's jaw jolted agape, speechless, words all gone.

The only thing that his throat let out was a croaked, thin, wriggling moan of pleasure, groaning with every thrust Theon took. He let his head fall back, moans and whines running free, while his hips jerked hysterically.

“Still trying to fuck the void? - Theon mocked, without evilness, brushing along Robb's prostate – Maybe I should get you a treat.”

Robb let out a sad whimper when Theon slipped his fingers out of him, that point deep inside him scorching in need.

Theon grabbed some stuff from the drawer and moved over Robb soon enough.

Robb tried to protest when Theon put on him a little pair of leather handcuffs, forcing his hands together, and smiled, pinching his cheek, “Now you'll behave more, won't you, baby?”

Robb, himself, didn't find a way to protest, he was too in need of having his prostate touched by then.

Then Theon let out a naughty grin, “And now something I got myself for alone time, but I'm sure you'll love...”

Theon slid on Robb's dick a cock sleeve, making him shiver and bite his lips.

It felt weird, but not unpleasant, and Robb stared at Theon, slightly offended.

“What? You thought I never used those? - he moved his mouth to Robb's ear – Don't worry, I also stuff my ass when I jerk off, with those big things you buy me... maybe you want one up your ass today?”

Robb shook his head, almost violently, “No, I... - his voice sunk in his throat, as Theon started moving the sleeve up and down on his cock – Fuck.”

“You want what, hm? - Theon smirked – You have to ask for it to get it.”

“Your fingers.”, Robb resumed.

There was no way he could ask for Theon's shaft, that thing was not going to enter him anyway. No way in hell.

“Where?”

“My ass.”, Robb mumbled, feeling his cock on the verge, precome starting to leak.

Theon smiled, poured some lube on his fingers and returned between Robb's legs, widening them just enough to push his digits inside Robb's soft cleft.

Robb bit down, his eyes rolling back, as he welcomed Theon's fingers inside, pressing on his prostate, over and over, before teasingly, then relentlessly. Robb felt his hips shudder with pleasure, and bliss wash through him faster and faster, in a tantalizing tempest.

He choked on his own pleasure as Theon pressed over that damn sweet spot, and Robb found his hips quiver and writhe before he arched and shot, coming desperately.

Theon, though, didn't move out.

Of course, Robb knew that he could still come from just there, but it was so intense, so whitening, he was not sure, he felt fear rushing through.

“Theon, I just came, I b-”

Another press, another hit, almost squishing it. And then, Theon's other hand moved to Robb's sleeved cock and pressed on something.

When the sleeve started vibrating, quicker over the tip, Robb let out a drenched scream, coming again.

He could see his come dripping inside the jelly sleeve.

“What a good boy.”, Theon teased, kissing Robb's still tight balls.

Robb gasped, still trying to regain some sort of  _control_ , some sort of power over the situation. He needed that. He wanted to still lead.

Theon kissed his twitching hole, lube coming out of it slowly.

“Still fine?”, he whispered, caressing the soft skin of Robb's inner thigh.

Robb swallowed down, feeling his Adam's apple tightening.

“Should I...?”

Robb knew he would have regretted it, but he couldn't stop, “Do you think I could ride you?”

“Your... first time? - Theon blinked – I mean...”

“You'd like that?”

“I'd fucking love it. - Theon smiled – Are you joking? - he paused, then – But, it's a bit, you know, harder.”

Robb panted, nodding, his mouth dry and wet at the same time.

He stared at Theon's cock, hard again and towering, and he imagined his ass having to open to that girth.

Theon removed the sleeve from Robb's cock and murmured, “You can back out, you know?”

Robb's bottom lip trembled, his voice turned harsh, turbid and low, “I'll be the last thing you fuck.”

Theon's eyes shone, warm and dark.

He laid next to Robb on the bed, pumping his cock to full hardness, while handing Robb the lube.

“Put some in you and some on me. - he whispered, breathless from arousal, throwing his head back, with a foolish smile on his smug lips – And take it slow.”

Robb breathed in, looking half-enchanted as Theon stroke himself.

For a moment, he was tempted to just enter him instead.

Then the thought of Jaime Lannister being the last person that dick had been in twisted through his stomach in sick possessive jealousy. He would have had all of Theon, and he would have been the only one to.

He poured the lube, lots of, admittedly too much, but Theon seemed to just give it a cocky, flattered look.

He probably hadn't felt that big in a while.

Robb lined himself with Theon's cock and stared at it, before widening his legs – Theon was still keeping his cock still, for which Robb was immensely grateful, because the last thing he needed to worry about was that.

He lowered himself, biting his lips.

Theon sat up, smiling, and put a hand on Robb's waist and one on the mirroring hip, “Relax. - he whispered – You're too tense.”

Robb chuckled, “Admit you're getting a bit of revenge for all the quickies I gave you.”

“I like quickies. - Theon kissed Robb's jaw line – And when you slam until it hurts. - his plump lips brushed the stubble – That doesn't mean I'll fuck you like that.”

“I know it's stupid. - he panted, tense, lowering himself until he felt the tip against his hole – Couldn't you be small, for fucks sake?”

“I wanted to break stereotypes about effeminate men, my bad.”

Robb let out a low laugh, his stomach finally relaxing, his muscles stopped feeling sore and electrocuted by tension.

He breathed in and lowered himself, his jaw lowering, his mouth agape, parting.

“F... uck.”, he let out, as the head slipped in.

Theon bit his lip and forced himself not to move, his eyebrows furrowing, his jaw clacking.

“You're so tight...”, he whispered.

Robb chuckled, “You don't say.”

Theon breathed in, looking at his cock struggling to enter more, and put both his hands on Robb's hips, as to drive him down, though without pressure, letting the other set the pace and slowly take it in.

Robb gave a strangled cry, shuddering, clutching to Theon's neck and biting into it, like a wild animal, dragging out bruises and sucking the skin purple. He moaned in his ear, lowering, welcoming the shaft in.

And, god, it felt all good and all wrong at the same time.

It was uncomfortable and yet, the more he took in, the more he wanted.

With a shameless, almost obscene moan, he thrust himself and slided Theon's cock in with a smothered whine.

Theon's bottom lip quivered as he stared, ecstatic, gasping silently, seeing his cock disappear, swallowed up by Robb's hole.

Robb felt so stretched, almost torn, and yet it didn't hurt.

It felt hot, though, so damn hot, like his bliss turned to fire.

He was at half of it when he almost gave up, bent forward slightly in Theon's arms, and whispered, voice stretched, weakened, “Help.”

Theon kissed Robb's neck sweetly, before pushing more of himself into that clenching tightness.

He felt Robb's nails dig into his back and he couldn't help his hips stirring in arousal.

Robb's teeth cut through his shoulder delightfully and bliss pooled, heating in Theon's shaft, while he felt it: Robb had started moving again.

“Do you feel very full?”, Theon asked, brushing Robb's ear with his lips.

“Don't get cocky... - Robb warned him, taking more and more inches, and his voice trembled – I can still make you moan way higher.”

“Oh, we shall see by the end of your ride, then.”

Robb panted, sweat staining his forehead wet, and with a final hit he slammed against Theon's abdomen, taking him balls-deep.

Theon stared, astounded and aroused. He felt his own cock twitch inside Robb's tight hole.

“I love how stubborn you are...”, he admitted.

Robb tried to laugh but it was like his insides refused, fullness echoed in him up to the brim and edges.

He almost cried.

Until he found it again, inside himself, that point that made the tenderest thunders run through his nerves and turn bliss to electricity. 

Theon smirked and laid down again on the bed, just staring, as Robb moved, fucking himself on his cock, faster and rougher, finding his rhythm, following it, blindly, needily, lustfully.

Theon felt his cock twitch desperately inside Robb, begging for release, as the tight muscles would clench on him, keeping him, milking him.

Robb's hips started to dive and plunge faster and faster.

Robb arched his back, springing and bouncing on that dick, hitting his prostate over and over, rough, direct, pressing – he could feel himself recoil in need with every heartbeat, driving himself over the edge, in the white-hot hardness.

His cock was leaking copiously, dripping down.

Theon cursed, shouted.

“You're so fucking tight, goddamit. - he bit his lips, starting to move his hips too, slamming into Robb while he lead and filled himself – I'm so close, fuck, fuck...”

Robb then glanced down at Theon.

A wicked smile on his lips.

He found control again and moved up, letting almost all of Theon slip out, until only the tip was inside him, staring as Theon's mouth shivered and his hips writhed, desperately, before lowering himself again on the whole length.

He let his hips roll, making Theon curse in delight, arch his back, smile like a lustful wanton, with an obscene smirk on his lips.

Control drugged him.

All discomfort disappeared to leave space just to the absolute, absurd pleasure of riding over a desperate, needy Theon, feeling his balls slap against his ass, feeling his cock throbbing inside him, as he used it to pleasure himself.

He arched again and squeezed his ass, Theon screaming and twitching, mouth deformed in a blissful grin, while he came inside.

He pushed one last time, savagely, furiously, and spilled inside Robb, pouring his come through his desperate, aching, raw hole.

And Robb fucked himself to completion on the shaft, spending and dripping on Theon's abdomen, over and over, while the still hard cock pushed and stretched his oversensitive flesh.

He groaned, fucking his own orgasm, dragged and perfect, while Theon felt his cock overwhelmed and came a second time, basically dry, inside Robb.

They both panted, breathless.

Robb felt the heat still crawl through him in a sick afterglow, washing him inside out and he fell down over Theon's chest. Theon stared at the ceiling, half unsure if that had actually happen.

“... it was unreal.”, he whispered, low.

Robb smirked, speechless, with a silly, lopsided smile.

“Fucking Jaime Lannister can die second best.”

Theon frowned then, turning his head slightly, bending his neck to stare at Robb, “What does Jaime have to do with this?”

Robb pouted, half hiding in his chest.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing my arse. - Theon blinked, worried – What's going on?”

Robb pouted, raising his best effort of puppy eyes, failing miserably.

“...Imayhavediscoveredyoutoppedeveryonebeforemeandpanickedand-”

“English at a human speed, Robb.”

Robb breathed in and sighed, “I may have discovered you topped everyone before me and I... panicked, okay? I thought I made you unhappy.”

Theon blinked, then smiled, “You're so silly at times. - he shook his head – You, Robb, are the only person I  _allowed_ myself to bottom with. - he caressed Robb's stubble, rubbing his chin like one would do to a cat – Being that vulnerable and honest was scary …”

Robb frowned, holding him close.

“Due to your fucktard of a dad?”

“Should you really speak like that of your father-in-law, mister Stark-Greyjoy?”, Theon mocked him, with a fake responsible pitch that almost imitated Ned's.

Robb pouted again, hugging Theon tightly.

“So I didn't make you unhappy?”

“Not in the least. - Theon promised, smiling, kissing his lover's forehead, caressing his locks, until a smug smirk rose again on his mouth – But I wouldn't mind taking some of these rides too, once in a while.”

 

 


End file.
